Déboussolée
by sleepy-sword
Summary: Vivre dans un monde nouveau avec un sentiment nouveau. Sans rien pour se débattre... Intéressant! -grin- - complete - (c un peu fifille! :P)


**

* * *

**

Déboussolée

* * *

On disait d'elle, une petite prétentieuse. Belle et riche comme elle était, personne ne se souciait du fait que cette dernière pourrait, un jour, être blessé par ce que l'on appelle de l'amour. Ce sentiment si profond, mais souvent écoeurant qui voltige dans l'âme de chaque être humain au moins une fois dans leur existence.

Je me dirigeais tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école. Ma magnifique chevelure noire se laissait ainsi bercer par l'atmosphère festivale qui régnait au alentour. Malgré ce temps froid, le soleil parvint tout de même à nous laisser part d'une poignée de ces rayons. Les élèves étaient nombreux, la musique harmonieuse, les décors dispendieux et mon sourire radieux… Je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais; des amis, la popularité, l'intelligence, la beauté et surtout les garçons. En ce qui concerne le spécimen masculin, tous n'ont été pour moi que des compagnons, de simples amis. Mon cœur n'a donc jamais transi de frisson à l'égard d'un autre. Mon âme n'a donc jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour un homme. Un cœur de pierre que je possédais. On me le disait souvent.

« Cho? »

Sortant de ma rêverie, je fixais maintenant mon amie. Ma chère Marietta. Ma très chère fidèle, comme je l'enviais pour aimer un garçon pour elle. Un homme dans son cœur… Cœur de pierre… Cœur de pierre… Ai-je déjà aimé un garçon?

« Cho? Réveille! Stop day dreaming sweety! »

« Désolée…»

Je reçue une accolade de sa part et je lui fis un sourire. Comme je l'aimais mon amie. Avec un signe de la main je lui annonça un aurevoir en la voyant s'éloigner au loin.

« En passant, Cho. Faut pas que tu sois pas en retard pour le bal ce soir. J'tattends. Miss popularity! »

Avec un clin d'œil, je me tourna et continua mon chemin vers le jardin de l'école. Petit par petit j'admirais chaques flocons qui pouvaient s'enfoncer vers le sol par la force de mon pied, prenant par la suite sa forme. Le brise était fraîche, malgré un petit froid qui venait me frissonner le coeur. Dans quelques heures je devrai rejoindre mon cavalier… ou devrais-je plutôt dire que dans quelques heures celui-ci devra venir me rejoindre. Un élève de Poussouffles; mon ami. Je pousse un simple soupir; un petit soupir de désespoir. Ai-je déjà aimé quelqu'un? La question me revient, mais pourtant je me considère comme une parfaite ignorante sur ce sujet : l'amour. Un baiser? Rarement… Mes relations antécédantes ne consistaient qu'en l'attouchement de ma main. C'est sûrement la raison pourquoi les hommes se tanaient si facilement de moi. Par contre, nul était capable de me laisser. Alors c'est là que je prenais mon rôle au sérieux. Je coupais le lien; je rompais. Un homme? En avait-il des parfaits? Tout comme en avait-il des femmes parfaites?

Tannée de cette excurtion, je fis demi-tour. Marchant de nouveaux dans les traces que j'avais laissées auparavant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Soudain, je te vis. Cheveux en bataille, les yeux verts, accompagné par ton balai de course. Celui dont tu étais fier. Un souffle de vent vint élancer quelques mèches reposants sur ton front vers l'arrière et je vis cette marque. Celle que tu détestes tant, mais que j'interpréte comme un signe de courage et d'amour… Amour? Une série d'images me vint à l'esprit. Le contact de tes lèvres, si douces, si bonnes sur les miennes. Cette soirée d'hivers que nous avons vécu ensemble. Où j'ai versé des larmes à l'égard de mon ami, Cédric, disparu… mort… enfoui… six pieds sous terre. Je te vois encore, venant me demander cette amour, cet espoir. Celui que j'ai refusé. Que j'ai crains et que j'ignore la raison de mon opposition. Cela fesait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eue la chance de croiser ton regard. Un regard qui fut pleins de tendresse. Ce regard intense que tu m'affichais. Je me mis donc à le chercher en toi, mais tu ne me l'as pas offert. Paradoxalement, tu m'as fait connaître un tout nouveau regard, celui de … l'amitié; celui que je n'ai jamais connu. Je te voyais maintenant t'approcher lentement vers moi en m'affichant se sourire qui n'était pas celui que j'espérais.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? »

Comment osais-tu m'afficher cet air? D'habitude, il fallait, non, il était destiné que tu sois gêné à mon approche. C'est à ces moments où je te trouvais le plus attrayant du monde. Aujourd'hui, tout à boulversé, tout à changé. Que s'est-il passé?

Pour te répondre, j'acquésiais donc. Tu te penchas plus près de mon visage. Cela m'a surpris, mais je te mentirai si jamais je t'avouais que que je ne te voulais pas. La voix douce et rempli d'euphorie tu m'as chuchoté un mot à l'oreille.

« Merci Cho. Merci de me faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas aimer qu'une chose dans la vie. Mon ange s'est envolée, j'en ai souffert et pleuré, mais tu m'as fait comprendre que l'on continue d'avancer dans la vie. Merci. »

Avec ce sourire chaleureux, que je viens d'apprendre à détester, tu as tourné les talons et d'un coup de balai je t'ai retrouvé dans le ciel.

J'étais désorientée. Désorientée par ses propos qui venaient de s'égarer de ta bouche, de ton cœur. Tu m'as fait passé un message. Lequel? Je pris la direction de mon dortoir pour enfin me laisser choir sur mon lit. Ce lieu qui m'a toujours reçu en cas de recueil, de sommeil ou de peine, comme maintenant.

Les filles se préparent pour la danse, moi je pense à toi. Tandis que les garçons eux… ils volent… tout comme toi. Ils parcourent les cieux à la recherche de cette ange que tu as mentionné. Qui est cet ange? Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis ici refermée dans mon monde, quelques temps que je me questionne et une éternité que je pense à toi. Tout- à- coup je te vois. Tu voles tel un aigle à la recherche de sa proie. Je m'avance vers la fenêtre et je la découvre cette fameuse proie que tu t'apprêtais à engloutir. Par contre, celle-ci ne souffre pas, au contraire, elle apprécie bien le contact de tes lèvres sur les siennes. Ta proie… cette proie que tu appelles Ginny Weasley.

Le savais-tu comment j'ai souffert à ce moment? Ce cœur de pierre qui était mien, prit soudainement vie ou peut-être ressentait-il déjà quelque chose pour toi bien avant elle. Était-ce donc Ginny cet ange auquel tu m'avais fait part? Je te vois si heureux et j'en ai la nausée. Pourquoi elle? Je ressentais un sentiment que je n'ai jamais éprouvé auparavant. Plutôt deux. J'étais jalouse. Jalouse que quelqu'un pouvait détenir quelque chose que je chérissais le plus au monde. Malheureusement tu ne l'as jamais su, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me sens tellement jalouse, que je m'imagine à sa place en train de t'embrasser gougoulement comme le ferait une parfaite amoureuse. Je viens de découvrir un sentiment essentiel et c'est celui de l'amour. Celui que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Je n'en t'ai fait part et jamais ne je l'ai su. Je me sens si fragile, si faible et enragée devant le portrait qui s'offre à moi. Ginny et Harry. Toi et elle. Où suis-je dans ce décor? Je viens de perdre cette popularité que je tenais depuis ma naissance. De ce fait même, j'ai perdu tous les hommes que je voulais. Tu étais celui que je désirai, mais voilà que je t'ai perdu. Mais encore là, t'ai-je déjà appartenu? Prise d'une colère, je m'en pris à ma lampe de chevet. Cette innocente que je viens de détruire. Celle que par les débris m'éraffla la peau. Celle qui répanda mon sang. Je pris un bout de verre et le caressa.

Au bruit émis par sa chute, Marietta vint me voir. Étonnée de me voir ainsi, elle me prit dans ses bras et par la suite ramassa les éclats de verres sur le sol.

« Cho, est-ce que ça vas? »

Je voulais crier que non. Que tout allait mal, que j'avais retrouver mon cœur et mes sentiments. Que je t'aimais Harry. Je voulais que Marietta m'écoute… Mon amie… ma confidente. Mais ces paroles ne sont tues pour laisser bouscouler des méchancetés sur ma chère amie.

« NON! AUCUNEMENT! JE TE HAIS MARIETTA! JE TE HAIS PARCE QUE TU AS UN HOMME JUSTE POUR TOI! QUE TU PEUX AIMER ET QUE TU PEUX CHÉRIR! IL T'AIME TU LE SAIS! ET MOI J'AI QUI? PERSONNE! JE TE HAIS! ET JE PORTES SES PAROLES SUR LE CŒUR! JE TE HAIS! MERDE! J'VOUS SOUHAITE L'ENFER! »

Blessée au plus profond de sa personne et choquée, Marietta me quitta en sanglot. Je me retrouvais donc seule de nouveau. Seule dans ce monde injuste. Ce monde nouveau dans lequel je n'ai jamais vécu. Je venais de perdre mes amis; mon amie. Je vis ensuite mon bras. Comme c'est horrible. Je laisse le sang coulé à flot sur le sol de ma chambre. Ce sang qui vient de ce cœur transi par la souffrance, la colère, la folie… Je viens de perdre cette beauté que les gens utilisaient à me le rappeler. Cette beauté qui me qualifiait, cette beauté qui t'a attiré, mais qui est morte par ta faute. Cette femme qui pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait avait, en un coup de vent, perdue toutes ces possessions. Seuls son intelligence et son cœur brûlant de désir lui restaient. Je suis cette femme. Jamais je ne te l'ai avoué. Jamais je l'ai su moi-même jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Encore deux heures avant ce soi-disant bal qui rapprochait les amis et les amoureux. Ce bal que je ne voulais plus assister. Ce lieu où je ne voulais plus rester.

Robe, coiffure, maquillage… j'ai tout pour cette occassion spéciale. Le sang ruisselant mon bras continua à se répandre sur le long du corridor qui me menait vers le jardin. Les élèves me regardaient passer. Les professeurs s'inquiètaient, mon cavalier; je l'ai renier et Marietta… je ne l'ai pas revue. C'est là que je t'ai apperçu. De loin, avec celle que tu appelais ton ange. Tu me vis. De l'étonnement et de l'anxiété apparurent sur ton visage. Tu vins me voir. Ginny a tes trousses. Une vraie sangsue celle-à.

« Cho? Mais que fais-tu? Seigneur Dieu. Tu saignes.»

« Harry…»

« Cho…»

Malgré le regard de sa petite rouquine, il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et de nouveau je sentis mon cœur battre à rompre.

« Tu es et tu seras toujours mon ange. Celle qui veille sur moi. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi Cho. J'espère que tu trouveras ton prince charmant, car moi j'ai trouvé ma princesse. »

Ginny lui rendit un sourire qui me répugnait affreusement. Qu'avais-je donc contre cette jeune innocente? Celle-ci vint me soigner avec un linge qu'elle fit apparaître. Je la détestais, mais je me laissais faire. Je vis dans le visage de Harry ce regard tendre que j'ai connu, mais qui ne m'appartient plus. Celui-ci observait celle-là. Celle que j'enviais, mais il était trop tard…

Une fois ma haine apaisée, je ne lui fis que rendre un sourire digne de courage.

« Merci…»

Ginny me sourit. Je me retins d'éclater de fou rire par cette parfaite imbécile. Cette imbécile qui m'a guérit. J'effaça son image de ma mémoire pour penser à Harry.

« Merci Harry…»

Ce mot que j'ai murmuré se répanda dans son oreille pour atteindre son cœur, car il me serra dans ses bras. Il prit par la suite Ginny et la conduisit dans la salle de bal.

« A la prochaine Cho. »

J'avais peut-être tout perdue, mais il me restait mon intelligence… mon cœur vient de s'éteindre, mais je le rejoindrai. Je pris la course jusqu'au jardin où mes sentiments se sont dévoilés.

La neige tombait soigneusement afin de caresser le sol par ses millions de particules, créant ainsi un magnifique tapis blanc, digne d'un paradis d'anges. J'étais donc son ange… Celle qui veillerait sur lui… Je me pencha sur le sol enneigé pour retrouver mes emprunts laissés ce matin, mais je n'en trouvais aucun. Par contre, je réalise soudainement que le sang s'écoule encore. Le tissus n'a pas été suffisant, car les globules rouges coloraient à présent le sol de sa couleur. Mes traces ont disparu, mes assets se sont égarés. Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel avec ces flocons qui me chatouillent le visage. La destination de la neige est sur terre, mais la mienne je vais la rejoindre de ce pas. J'ai usé de ma dernière chose, mon intelligence et maintenant j'ai tout perdu. Je caressais toujours du bout des doigts le morceau de verre; débris de ma lampe de chevet, que j'avais ramassé et soigneusement gardé. Cette vie que je possédais venait de s'envoler vers les cieux.

Je suis ton ange à tout jamais. Avant de monter vers le lieux où les flocons se quittent, je vins te voir pour te donner ce calin que tu m'avais donner un peu avant mon décès. Tu ne me vois peut-être pas, mais je sais que tu ressens ma présence. Pour maintenant à jamais, je veillerai sur toi Harry.

On disait d'elle, une petite prétentieuse. Belle et riche comme elle était, personne ne se souciait du fait que cette dernière pourrait, un jour, s'enlever la vie par ce que l'on appelle de l'amour. Ce sentiment si profond, mais souvent écoeurant qui voltige parmis les anges dans l'âme de chaque être humain au moins une fois dans leur existence sans que ceux-ci n'en prennent conscience… Des sentiments déboussolés…

* * *

Note de l'auteur: JE VOUS PROMETS QUE JE VAIS TERMINER L'AUTRE HISTOIRE! ranger les tomates  
Commentaires? Félicitations? No rude things plz! hihi! Je vous niaises! J'espères seulement que vous l'avez apprécié. Enjoy reading! J'aime bien Gabrielisha... rose - - - - think - - - -  
Bonne journée! I LUV YOU ALL! –beijos- 


End file.
